


Thinking It Through – Gedanken

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: 1x20, Introspection, Introspektion, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Du sitzt da, atmest tief durch und versuchst, nicht zu weinen. Finn hasst das Zimmer, er hat ziemlich üble Schimpfworte dafür gebraucht. Aber du weißt genau, dass mehr dahinter steckt, mehr als nur eine Meinungsverschiedenheit über Innendekorationen. Du sitzt da, atmest langsam und tief und denkst nach.Kurts Sicht auf die Kurt/Burt/Finn Szenen in 'Laryngitis'/'Guter Ruf' und 'Theatricality'/'Viel Theater'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thinking It Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335655) by [Ella_Greggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Greggs/pseuds/Ella_Greggs). 



> Bemerkung der Autorin [Ella Greggs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Greggs/pseuds/Ella_Greggs) : Mir gefiel die Schauspielkunst und die Wahrhaftigkeit der Szene zwischen Kurt, Burt und Finn in 'Viel Theater', als Kurt Finn die Beduinenzelt-ähnliche Dekoration präsentiert, die er für ihr gemeinsames Zimmer entworfen hat. Finn flippt aus, konfrontiert Kurt mit der Tatsache, dass er sich immer noch Hoffnungen auf ihn (Finn) macht und fängt in seiner Verzweiflung an, alle Sachen als 'schwuchtelig' zu beschimpfen. Burt erteilt Finn eine Lektion über Homophobie und wirft ihn aus dem Haus. Glee in absoluter Bestform. Aber......aber ich hatte wirklich ein Problem damit, dass Kurt im Anschluss seinen eigenen Anteil an dem ganzen Desaster nicht einräumte. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, es ihn hier tun zu lassen und habe ausnahmsweise die 2.Person Singular gewählt. Fett-kursiv gedruckte Zitate sind original aus 'Viel Theater' und es gibt einige Verweise auf die Kurt/Burt Szene in 'Guter Ruf'.

 

 

_**"Hast du sie eigentlich noch alle? Als Junge kann ich hier unmöglich wohnen."** _

Du sitzt da, die Hände im Schoß verschränkt und atmest immer wieder tief ein und aus. Obwohl Dad und Finn gegangen sind, ist es wichtig, dass du NICHT.WEINST. Denn wenn du weinst, wird dein Gesicht rot und fleckig, und das steht dir jetzt _wirklich_ nicht. Außerdem ist weinen schwuchtelig.

Dein wunderschönes Zimmer, an dem du so hart gearbeitet hast, auf das du dich so gefreut hast, es mit Finn zu teilen. Das Zimmer deiner romantischen Vorstellung, ein _theatralisches_ Zimmer. Und Finn hat der ganzen Sache nicht mal eine Chance gegeben, hat sofort alles schlecht gemacht.

Aber du weißt, dass es bei diesem Streit mit Finn nicht nur darum ging, ob das Zimmer 'schwuchtelig' oder gewagt aussieht, so sehr du dir auch wünschst, dass es so wäre.

_**"Denkst du, ich registrier' nicht, wie du mich anblickst und mit mir flirtest?"** _

Darum geht es hier. Finn will mit dir kein Zimmer teilen, egal wie es aussieht, oder sich vor dir umziehen, er möchte mit diesem ganzen schwulen Scheiß nichts zu tun haben. Als er das sagte, war es wie ein eiskalter Slushy mitten ins Gesicht. Nein, es war als würde die gesamte Garderobe, die man besitzt nur aus 'Land's End' und 'Gap' bestehen. Nein, es war mehr wie dieses Gefühl, jedes einzelne Solo an Miss Anything-You-Can-Sing-I-Can-Sing-Better zu verlieren (Alles-was-du-singen-kannst-das-kann-ich-besser). Ja, genau das war es – die Gewissheit, etwas erreichen zu können, wenn man nur die Gelegenheit dazu bekäme, aber zurückgewiesen zu werden, nur weil man anders war.

Allerdings ..... fairerweise musst du zugeben, dass Finn hier kein fleischübersättigter Neandertaler ist wie Karofsky. Er hätte dich mit Leichtigkeit zu einem kleinen Häufchen zerknittertem Stoff zusammenfalten können, aber so etwas würde Finn nie machen. In Wahrheit ist er eigentlich ein ziemlich toleranter Kerl. Er ist ein Gentleman. Du wünschst dir fast, er _wäre_ wie Karofsky – dann würdest du nicht mehr so für ihn empfinden.

_**"Wieso kannst du nicht akzeptieren, dass ich nicht so bin wie du?"** _

Du _hast_ es akzeptiert. Das sagst du jedenfalls und es ist noch nicht einmal gelogen. Du bist nicht doof – du weißt, dass Finn hetero ist und dass nichts – weder ihn anzustarren, noch ein Zimmer mit ihm zu teilen, noch ihm einen Burt Bacharach-Song mit deiner wunderschönen Countertenor-Stimme zu singen – irgendetwas daran ändern wird.

Aber da ist diese Sache, die du nicht akzeptiert hast, und die ist gar nicht so leicht zu erklären – die Tatsache, dass Finn hetero ist, ist unerheblich. Du hasst es, der typische schwule Junge zu sein, der dem typischen Hetero-Jungen hinterher schmachtet, der ganz eindeutig nichts mit ihm zu tun haben will.

Aber dennoch hast du diese _Gefühle_. Sie sind da, unabhängig davon, ob Finn sie jemals erwidern wird oder nicht. Und sie verschwinden nicht einfach so. Selbst angesichts dieser schmerzlichen Wirklichkeit werden sie nicht weniger. Du hast kein Ventil für sie, du bist in dieser hoffnungslosen Schwärmerei gefangen und deshalb hast du beschlossen, sie in eine tragisch-romantische, wenn auch irgendwie masochistische Madam-Butterfly-Version zu verwandeln.

Okay, vielleicht suhlst du dich ja wirklich etwas zu sehr in sehnsüchtigem Selbstmitleid ob der Tatsache, dass es nie dazu kommen wird, wenn du dein abendliches Hautpflegeritual anwendest. Du erinnerst dich an dieses Gedicht von Emily Dickinson aus dem Englischunterricht: " _Die Hoffnung ist das Federding"._ Was die wohl für ein Kraut geraucht hat? Hoffnung ist das Ding, das sich noch über dich lustig macht, wenn du bereits von der Klippe baumelst und verzweifelt versuchst, mit den Füßen Halt zu finden....... und das dann das Seil durchtrennt. Hoffnung ist das Ding, das deinen Verteidigungswall aufweicht, so dass die Hunnen einfallen und die Stadt brandschatzen können. Hoffnung hält deine Fensterflügel weit offen, so dass der Regen hereinströmen und die 'schwuchtelige' Lampe in deinem großartigen, theatralischen Zimmer ruinieren kann.

_**"Das weißt du. Du weißt, wovon ich spreche. Spiel nicht den Doofen."** _

Dad hat etwas ganz ähnliches zu dir gesagt, nachdem du dir all deine verletzten Gefühle in 'Rose's Turn' von der Seele gesungen hast – hör auf, das Opfer zu spielen. Du hast es getan, oder etwa nicht? Dich gerade eben dumm gestellt gegenüber deiner Schwärmerei für Finn? Gib es zu, du hast dich ein bisschen unaufrichtig verhalten, unsicher, und ja, vielleicht auch ein bisschen selbstgefällig, als du dich beklagt hast , "Ich armer Kerl, Daddy hätte so gern einen Hetero-Sohn."

Aber das ist nicht wahr. Dein Vater ist zurück zu dir in die Aula gekommen. Zu dir. Nachdem du einen auf super-maskulin gemacht, dich in Holzfällerhemden gekleidet und all deinen Schmerz herausgesungen hast, da war er ....... ja, er war so _verständnisvoll_. Er war nicht sauer, hat sich kein bisschen für dich geschämt. Hat dir gesagt, du sollst einfach nur du selbst sein und seine Aufgabe wäre es, dich zu lieben, komme was da wolle. Du kennst ein paar andere Schüler an der McKinley, die ihre Homosexualität immer noch verheimlichen, deren Eltern nicht so verständnisvoll wären. Wahrscheinlich ist das der Grund, warum sie sie verheimlichen.....

Ja, vielleicht haben Finn und dein Dad gar nicht so Unrecht, wenn sie dir vorwerfen, dass du in letzter Zeit ein bisschen zu oft die 'beleidigte Leberwurst' gespielt hast. Dann haben sie jetzt ja eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit miteinander – sich über dich zu beklagen.

_**"Die Lebenserfahrung lehrt dich, auch den Hass in den Herzen der Menschen zu sehen. Selbst in den besten."** _

Wirklich, diese ganze Eifersucht/Neid-Problematik hattest du nicht erwartet, als du deinen Dad Finns Mutter vorgestellt hast (okay, als du deinen Dad Finns Mutter gewissermaßen in die Arme geworfen hast), nur um Finn näher zu kommen. Es macht überhaupt keinen Sinn – wie diese dumme Schwärmerei für Finn immer noch anhalten kann, während du ihn gleichzeitig hasst wegen deinem Dad. Es ist, als würden all deine Gefühle in den Müllcontainer des Lebens geworfen, jedesmal, wenn du siehst, wie er und Finn ein Spiel anschauen, gemeinsam den Fernseher anschreien, sich gegenseitig auf die Knie schlagen und einer Meinung sind, dass es das beste/schlechteste/verrückteste/ Tor/Spiel/Foul war, das sie je gesehen haben.

Dein Dad lädt dich jedesmal ein, dich dazu zu setzen – jedesmal – wenn er dich in der Tür stehen sieht. Er macht es in erster Linie natürlich aus Höflichkeit. Er weiß, dass du dich nicht für Sport interessierst. Aber die Einladung steht und Finn ist auch da. Und wenn du schon diese blöden Gefühle ihm gegenüber hegst, dann solltest du sie annehmen wollen, die Gelegenheit ergreifen, neben ihm auf dem Sofa zu sitzen, eine Entschuldigung zu haben, ihn zu berühren, selbst wenn es nur ein spielerischer Kerle-geben-ihren-Gefühlen-über-Football-Ausdruck-Knuff auf den Arm ist.

Aber du willst nicht. Du kannst nicht so tun, als wäre dieses unkomplizierte harmonische Verhältnis zwischen ihnen okay für dich. Vom ersten Moment an, als sie in diesem Restaurant miteinander ins Gespräch gekommen waren, war da diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen gewesen, unmittelbar und mühelos. Du willst niemals mehr in dieses Restaurant zurück gehen.

Aber jetzt ist dein Vater verliebt. Und Carole, auch sie ist definitiv und wunderbarerweise verliebt.

 _**"** _ _**Ich liebe deine Mom, und vielleicht werd' ich sie dadurch verlieren, aber meine Familie ist am Wichtigsten."** _

Carole ist großartig – witzig und nett, und absolut dankbar für hilfreiche Modetipps. Mom hätte Carole gemocht. Du erinnerst dich noch recht gut an Mom. Tatsächlich denkst du fast täglich an sie und du vermisst sie schrecklich, selbst an den Tagen, an denen du nicht an sie denkst. Obwohl sie vor acht Jahren gestorben ist, ist sie immer noch hier. Jedesmal, wenn du einen ihrer Schals trägst, oder deine Haare so nach oben frisierst (sie hat das auch immer gemacht, die Haare aus der Stirn frisiert). Oder wenn du weinst. Mom ist immer hier, sie liebt dich und Dad. Und du weißt, dass Carole Mom nicht verdrängen, sondern sich den Platz mit ihr teilen würde. So weit es dich betrifft, wäre diese ganze Stiefmutter-Sache also kein großes Ding.

Aber ...... aber Dad hat Finn gerade rausgeschmissen. Und du hast Schuld daran. Dad hätte sich nicht so sehr für dich einsetzen müssen, wenn du Finn nicht so sehr provoziert hättest. Und jetzt verliert Dad vielleicht Carole, Carole, die ihn so glücklich macht. Wenn sie geht, wer weiß, ob er jemals eine andere Frau findet, die es wert ist, dieses Haus mit Mom zu teilen.

_**"Er ist mein Sohn."** _

Aber du wirst nie vergessen, wie er dich gerade Finn vorgezogen hat. Und er wird _immer_ seinen schwulen Sohn – nein vergiss das Wort 'schwul' -- er wird immer seinen _Sohn_ vorziehen. Das ist seine Aufgabe, das hat er gesagt, nachdem du dir mit 'Rose's Turn' all deinen Schmerz von der Seele gesungen hast. Überwinde also endlich deine Verunsicherung. Hör auf, dich nur auf dein eigenes Drama zu konzentrieren und versuch, auch mal die anderen ein bisschen besser zu verstehen, sei großherziger. Versuch die Dinge aus ihrer Sicht zu sehen.

_**"Das Zimmer sieht toll aus."** _

Das stimmt nicht. Es _stimmt_ einfach nicht. Das Zimmer deiner fantastischen Imagination sieht .... lächerlich aus. Ein Kellerraum im Beduinenzelt-Stil! Natürlich hasst Finn es. Und nicht, weil der Raumteiler-zur-Wahrung-der-Privatsphäre 'schwuchtelig' ist (obwohl die Mischung aus maskulin und feminin in diesem Zimmer vielleicht doch nicht so perfekt ist, wie du angenommen hast). Sei ehrlich, was könnte Finn an diesem Zimmer gefallen? Der gesamte Raum reflektiert nur _deine_ kreative Muse. Kein Platz für Football-Trikots, kein Platz für sein Def Leppard-Poster oder was auch immer Mr Hetero in seinem alten Zimmer an der Wand hängen hat.

Oh! Er hatte doch die Urne mit der Asche seines Vaters in seinem alten Zimmer, oder nicht? Er hat sie mit nach oben genommen, nachdem Carole ihre Möbel verkauft und angefangen hatte, ihre Sachen in Burts Haus zu bringen.

Finn sollte dir leid tun. Du warst acht, du erinnerst dich an die Berührungen deiner Mutter, ihre Stimme, ihr Lachen, den Duft ihres Parfüms. Aber Finn war noch ein Baby und hat nur diese beiden armseligen Sachen – ein verblichenes Foto und diese gruselige Asche – als Erinnerung an seinen Vater.

Vielleicht ist das die Lösung für alles. Konzentrier dich auf diese Bruder-Sache, bau eine Verbindung zu ihm auf über den Verlust eines Elternteils – nichts ist weniger romantisch als tote Eltern. Du könntest es schlimmer treffen als Finn zum Bruder zu haben. Sehr viel schlimmer! Wenn du dich dem Problem so annäherst, dann wachsen der Hoffnung am Ende vielleicht doch Federn und all die unerwünschten Gefühle fliegen einfach davon. Es ist einen Versuch wert, denn zu schmollen und nachtragend zu sein, das Opfer zu spielen, bringt weder dir, noch sonst jemandem hier im Haus das ein, was sie wirklich wollen.

Eines weißt du sicher – Finn hat wirklich Glück, denn dein Dad wird ein _hammermäßiger_ Stiefvater sein. Er ist es ja jetzt schon. Du musst einfach versuchen, diesen Riss zwischen ihnen zu kitten, den Riss, den du verursacht hast. Es sollte nicht allzu schwer sein. Sie kommen schließlich wunderbar mitteinander aus – das ist es schließlich, worüber du dich immer beklagst, und Dad war nur deinetwegen so aufgebracht. Wenn er erst weiß, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist, dann wird er Finn vergeben. Dad ist _auch_ ein ziemlich toleranter Kerl.

Und wenn du dein Zimmer umdekorierst, dann solltest du nicht vergessen, einen ganz besonderen Platz für dieses Foto zu finden, und für die Urne. Natürlich auf Finns Seite des Raumteilers-zur-Wahrung-der-Privatsphäre.

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rachels Schimpfname Mrs Anything-You-Can-Sing-I-Can-Sing-Better bezieht sich natürlich auf das gleichnamige Lied aus dem Musical 'Annie get your Gun', das in der dritten Staffel im 'Purple-Piano-Projekt' auch einer der Glee Songs war.  
> Der Burt Bacharach Song, den Kurt für Finn sang, war 'A House Is Not A Home' in s1x16 'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg'.
> 
> Und hier ist auch noch das Gedicht von Emily Dickinson. (Die Übersetzung ist nicht von mir!)
> 
>  **Hope is the thing with feathers**  
>  That perches in the soul,  
> And sings the tune without the words,  
> And never stops at all,
> 
> And sweetest in the gale is heard;  
> And sore must be the storm  
> That could abash the little bird  
> That kept so many warm.
> 
> I 've heard it in the chillest land,  
> And on the strangest sea;  
> Yet, never, in extremity,  
> It asked a crumb of me.
> 
>  **Die Hoffnung ist das Federding** ,  
> das in der Seel' sich birgt  
> und Weisen ohne Worte singt  
> und niemals müde wird.
> 
> Am süß'ten klingt es in den Bö'n -  
> und schlimm der Sturm der kränkt  
> und Schaden bringt dem Vögelchen,  
> das soviel Wärme schenkt.
> 
> Ich hab's auf fremd'ster See gehört  
> und auf der kält'sten Flur;  
> doch nie hat's in Gefahr begehrt  
> von mir ein Körnchen nur.


End file.
